


The Hot Nanny

by AnaSofia



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, everyone is bi, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Jessie finds her self with a job in New York, taking care of four children. Two of them lust after her.





	1. Chapter 1

“How the hell did things end up like this? I'm thrown out of a taxi, and then next thing I know, now I've been hired as the nanny for 4 children? That’s not what I came here for!... I don’t really know what I came here for… to follow my dreams… but which dreams? What was I going to do here? I could have ended up a prostitute or a stripper if not for this job. 

A job is great, yes, but I don’t exactly have a huge amount of experience when it comes to taking care of 4 kids or even one to begin with. At least they’re not toddlers and have some capability of taking care of themselves. There is a butler too, but he doesn’t do much so he’s not much of a help.”

Now if taking care of 4 kids wasn’t hard enough, it’s even harder when two of them have massive crushes on you. And hormones are flying at this point in their lives, so that crush? Well, it’s more of a lust. Jessie just tried to shrug them off, ignore them, treat them like children, but it didn’t really work, both of them just kept going, ignoring her ignoring them. It would be quite funny if it weren’t happening to her. It was almost like a comedy TV show or something, and Jessie was the main character. Except this TV show had a lot more groping. (And eventually becomes full blown porno but that’s later)

Who are these two Ross children lusting after their nanny? Well, the first, was Luke Ross. Luke seemed like a bit immature , and was attracted to anything decent looking with two breasts. That might give him a surprise in the future. But he had taken a massive lusting to Jessie, probably because he knew that as his nanny she would be there at all times, unlike, say, girls at school, who he’d only really see at school. As mentioned, he was constantly hitting on Jessie, which annoyed the shit out of her. Now, Jessie wouldn’t admit it yet, but Luke was… attractive. Decently. His attitude was definitely backed up by his looks. But he definitely was not as attractive as… well, let’s not talk about him yet. And he put in a lot of effort into trying to impress Jessie, and it certainly was working a bit, Jessie’s mind was slowly becoming more accepting of Luke’s affections, a dangerous thing. 

The other Ross child was a bit more problematic for Jessie, because, well, she was a she. Which Jessie wasn’t exactly used to, or had even thought about at all. Growing up in Texas in a smaller city she wasn’t exposed any lesbian relationships very much, and anything she had heard was mostly negative. So when coming to the conclusion that Emma Ross had a lust for her, she struggled with it. But in her head she felt… kind of the same way. It conflicted her. It wasn’t something she had ever thought about, finding another girl attractive. She didn’t even really know if it was possible, did she? But she knows, being in New York now, she has to have a more open mind. An open mind to her own feelings. Everyone else had an open mind… clearly Emma did. 

Emma was usually very confident, but sometimes around Jessie she was a little shy… and Luke had noticed. He even confronted her about it.

“Emma, do you have a problem with Jessie?” Luke asked. Emma knew that this would go nowhere good, so she tried to shut down the conversation.

“No, why? Are you afraid that I’m going to break you two up?” Emma said, teasing him, but that was a mistake, because Luke had noticed something too. 

“Well, a little actually” Luke said. “Because, you know, the way you act around her… it’s almost like you have a crush on her.”

Luke barely finished his sentence before Emma defended herself. “No! Don’t have crush on her! What?!” 

“You totally do! Your face is so red right now!” Luke said. Emma pushed him over, and stormed out of the room. “You lesbian!” Luke shouted at her.

Yeah. She did. She did have a crush on Jessie. And, It wasn’t the first time she had a crush on a girl. Emma felt that her feelings were weird. She found both girls and boys attractive. Not only that, but she felt that only having one partner was weird too. She felt like she wasn’t normal, and that she was a pervert, but she couldn’t help Now, she would totally share Jessie with Luke if Luke wasn’t her adoptive brother. But then again, it wouldn’t really be incest if they were sharing the same girl, right? Not that she thought about this much, the way Luke was, he’d never share a girl. It sucked to feel the way she did… for now. 

Luke chuckled to himself. His sister was his competition for Jessie’s heart. That was something he wouldn’t have expected in a million years. But there was no way that Jessie would catch feelings for Emma. Jessie was from Texas, which, as far as the internet told him, was not a lesbian friendly state. It was ass backwards, and the internet never lied. He had this one in the bag before it had even began. He’d be fucking Jessie in no time. Or so he thought, but it wouldn’t be as easy as he thought it would be, nor would it turn out how he thought it would. 

Yes, it was shaping up to be quite an interesting time in the Ross household, and it would only get more interesting as feelings began to actually come out of mouths… and other things would be done with mouths as well, among other places on the body. Soon, the three of them would be doing things they never thought they would ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had a deep love for Jessie. Okay, so, it was more of a lust. Jessie was now all he could think about while jerking off. He hadn’t looked at porn in days, pretty much every time he beat his meat, he was thinking about Jessie. He even wrote a little story about them fucking. He would print it out and leave it in the guest bedroom where she was staying, but he wasn’t that perverted. He was a ladies man.

However, something would make him realize just how perverted he was. 

So, like he had done many times this week, he whipped out his dick and started to jerk off. Stroking up and down, almost mindlessly, like a robot. His mind thinking about penetrating Jessie’s tight pussy and ass. Fucking her, pounding away at her, for a long time, before coming inside of her. 

While he was jerking off, he had his door wide open. None of his siblings went to go find him, however, Jessie was looking for him, he had made a mess on the balcony with god knows what “science experiment” and she had to get him to go clean it up.

She went to his room, calling for his name. Luke, in his trance state of wanking, just kept going, thinking that the calling of his name was just his mind. Jessie entered his wide open doorway and was greeted with Luke jerking his fuckstick. 

“Oh my god!” Jessie exclaimed, watching Luke jerk off. 

Luke was caught by surprise, but that didn’t stop him from blowing his load. Jessie watched his creamy load shoot out of his thick cock. 

For a moment, it felt like time was frozen. Jessie looked at Luke’s cock. Luke looked at Jessie, having just finished his fantasy about her, now she was here, in front of him, looking at his cock.

But this life isn’t some shitty porn movie, so Jessie just awkwardly turns around, and walks away, the image of Luke’s throbbing member spurting jizz stuck in her head. 

Luke finds himself strangely turned on by the fact that Jessie had just watched him cum. He once again begins to jerk himself off, again finishing to completion, getting up, wiping the cum off using a tissue, and then getting in the shower, more than likely jerking off again.

Jessie sits in her temporary, but will be for a long temporary hopefully, bedroom. Of course, if things keep going like this, she’s not sure how much she’ll want to stay. Luke laying there, on his bed, jerking off. He didn’t even stop when she entered the room. He just kept going… and blew his load, looking straight at her. What a big load it was… Jessie quickly stopped her thoughts. She couldn’t be thinking about someone she was supposed to take care of like this! There’s more to guys than just their cocks anyways! It’s not like Luke was a super attractive boy to Jessie, right? Tony was a lot better looking

Although, Luke certainly was charming… but a pervert, too. 

Later that day, after everyone had gone to bed, Luke was lying awake in bed. He could not sleep, his dick would not let him. It was standing at attention. He got up and walked around the house, but his dick would not surrender. Of course, it was his fault, he was almost constantly thinking about Jessie. 

A perverted thought came into his mind. He should go in to Jessie’s room. Not to do anything really dirty, just look.

He goes to her room, and all that ‘not to do anything really dirty’ bullshit goes away when he sees that Jessie is sleeping naked, no blanket. His cock could not possibly be any harder or hurt much more than it is now. He needed to release himself.

He pulls his pants down and starts stroking himself over Jessie’s naked body. He goes ham on his cock for a while before he gets close to cumming, and then stops. His cock throbs with the need to cum.

But to him, it feels like it would be a shame not to touch Jessie. He caresses her leg, gentilly. She does not move, so he gets a bit more of his hand, feeling her thigh. A finger touches Jessie’s pussy, and she reacts, Luke quickly takes his hand away and stays still and silent, but Jessie continues to sleep. 

Luke puts his hand back on her thigh, continuing to feel her, and then uses his free hand to stroke his cock again. He once again gets himself close to cumming and then stops again. He takes the hand that was on his cock, which is lubed with pre-cum, and caresses Jessie’s breasts, getting a little bit of precum on them. 

Jessie moves again, this time her head flops to the side. Luke, this time, does not stop touching her. He continues to rub her thigh and breasts. 

He puts a finger to her pussy, and slowly goes upwords. He takes his finger, now coated with a bit of Jessie’s juice, and tastes it. Jessie tastes amazing to him. He leans over and takes a lick of Jessie’s thigh, and then up, until he licks her pussy. Jessie shivers, and once again Luke withdraws himself from Jessie. 

He jerks off, again bringing himself close, but this time, instead of stopping, he rubs his cock in between Jessie’s lips, and shoots his load in and around her mouth. 

Through sheer luck, Jessie does not wake up while Luke shoots his load on her face. Luke admires his work, and leaves the room, but only for a moment, before he grabs his phone and takes a picture of Jessie’s cum covered face for his pervert fucking mind to jerk off to later.

Jessie wakes up soon after Luke leaves, having no idea what he just did. She licks her lips, involuntarily eating up Luke’s jizz. 

In the morning, Jessie gets up and showers first thing, washing up whatever cum that had dried around her mouth off without even knowing about it. 

At the table for breakfast, Luke oggles Jessie, slightly differently than he usually does, but Jessie can’t figure out why.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie had the whole morning to herself before the children began come home. She didn’t exactly get to spend the time to herself though, she did have to clean a bit and make sure everything was in order. Technically, this was supposed to be the butler’s job, but damn, was he ever lazy. 

She was still cleaning the TV room, tidying it up a little before it would be inevitably messed up again as the Ross’ kids fought over something childish. Although they were a pain, Jessie found herself loving the children more and more… but not in the way that the two oldest loved her, or, probably rather lusted for her. 

As she was having these thoughts, she noticed that Emma was staring at her. She must have just come home while Jessie was in deep thought, because she didn’t hear her enter at all. She could have snuck herself upstairs and trashed her homework if she wanted to, but instead she looked… lustfully at Jessie. 

Jessie kindly asks “Do you need something?” She hides the fact that she’s slightly annoyed quite well. 

“Yes…” Emma says, dreamly nodding. 

A silence for a bit before Jessie asks “And what do you need?” 

“You” Emma says. 

“What?” Jessie asks, very confused. “What do you need me for?”

“I want to kiss you” Emma says.

Jessie doesn’t have the chance to get out another word before Emma plants a kiss on her lips. 

They stay locked for a quick moment before Emma realizes what she’s done. “Shit!” she says. “I’m so sorry” she then runs off, much like a character in a movie. 

“Emma wait!” Jessie says, but Emma does not here her. Wow, very much like movie. These Ross kids must have had all this and that movie stuff go to their heads.

However, unlike the movies, they’re at home, so Jessie can just walk right up to Emma’s room. And so, she does.

Jessie knocks on the door “Emma?” she calls out.

“Yes?” Emma says.

“Can I come in?” Jessie asks. 

“Yes.” Emma replies.

Jessie enters the room to see Emma sitting on the bed. Jessie is rather surprised at this.

“You don’t look very… upset.” Jessie says.

“You don’t look very upset either.” Emma says. 

Jessie sits down beside her.

“Should I be upset?” Emma asks.

“Well…” Jessie tries to say something, but nothing comes to mind.

They look each other in the eyes… Emma leans in, and kisses Jessie again. 

“Should I be upset?” Emma asks again.

“No.” Jessie replies. Emma smiles, and they kiss again.

“But we can’t…” Jessie says before trailing off. 

“Can’t… why?” Emma asks.

“I’m supposed to take care of you. All of you” Jessie says.

“And you are… but I want you to take care of me in a different way… and I want to take care of you too.” Emma says. 

Jessie sighs, there’s no going back now. 

Emma kisses her again, and Jessie lets her, kissing back. Emma puts her hand on Jessie’s thigh while they kiss, and it slowly creeps up, before sliding under the skirt of Jessie’s dress.

“Emma no.” Jessie says. 

“Shhh. I want to take care of you.” Emma says. “You must be so frustrated, no relief since you’ve came here.” 

Emma was right, Jessie hadn’t even thought about it that much, but now that it’s been mentioned, she really really needed it.   
Emma lays Jessie down, and pulls her to the edge of her bed. She lifts up the skirt of Jessie’s dress, and pulls down her panties, and off they come, discarded into the corner. 

Emma looked. She really hadn’t expected to get this far, although she was really glad she did. She brings her lips close, and then sticks out her tongue, and gives Jessie’s pussy one slow lick, and it tastes better than she could have ever imagined. She licks it again. And again. 

Emma knows that this obviously won’t get Jessie off, but she can’t stop tasting her. She thinks back to some of the magazines she reads, some of them not exactly appropriate for her age, but it’s not like her parents pay attention to what’s in them. She thinks back to what some of the articles in them had to say about eating pussy.

Emma licks slowly up and then stops just right at Jessie’s clit, and repeats this. Jessie’s already wet pussy is gushing now. Jessie moans with every lick from Emma. She’s desperate to get off, Emma was right, she hadn’t had any release since she got here. She moaned even louder as Emma sucked on her clit, before going back down to lick upwards again, and then sucking on her clit again.

Emma swirls her tongue around Jessie’s pussy, and then licks it up and down. Jessie grinds against Emma’s tongue in desperation. Emma keeps going, flowing with Jessie’s grinding, both of them reaching a peak at the same time, right as Emma sucks on Jessie’s clit. Jessie moans, she’s trying her hardest not to moan too loud. She doesn’t want to get caught right now.

“Oh Emma…” Moans Jessie “I’m soo close to cumming.” 

“Let it all out.” Emma says, before she goes back to her lick and suck pattern, although this time the licks are quicker and the sucks are longer

“So close…” Jessie moans again, and Emma focuses entirely on Jessie’s clit, which, she was pretty sure that’s what the magazine said. 

Jessie let out a loud moan as the orgasm hit her. All at once the pleasure went throughout her body, and she shook and shuttered as she came from Emma’s seemingly knowledgeable tongue. The orgasm was a long one, reminding Jessie of when she first discovered how to make herself cum. It was an amazing feeling, this one, and even though it had lasted long, she wished for it to be longer, and as soon as she had clear thoughts again, she knew she wanted to do it again.

But she couldn’t. At least, she felt she couldn’t. Emma came up, and kissed Jessie on the lips. Jessie was about to speak, to say something about how they couldn’t do this again, it’s wrong for them to do this, but Emma says “I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Coming home from school, Luke had a particularly hard erection. He saw two girls kissing. And that was it, but it was enough to set the teenage mind of Luke’s off. He didn’t exactly have any shame in hiding it, so he walked right by Jessie, proudly displaying his bulge. Jessie saw it, but ignored it, rolling her eyes.

Luke sat down in his room, and off went his pants. He looked at his swollen member. Damn he was horny. He opened up his laptop and looked up some lesbian porn. He browsed around a little before finding a video. Of course with what he had just seen at school, he decided on a lesbian video. It was about a girl tutoring another girl with a subject in school, but the girl being helped was much more interested in having sex with the tutoring. And of course, they had sex, because who didn’t want to have sex? At least, that’s how Luke thought. 

Luke’s brain slowly had a realization, and then that realization hit him, mid wank. He could get Jessie to help with his homework, but she would actually end up helping him with his dick! Genius!

Luke started working on his homework. He would wait until he was actually stuck on something to call Jessie. Luke being Luke, it didn’t take him long to get stuck on something, and he called for Jessie. Jessie was wearing a short dress, which was even better for Luke’s cock. 

While Jessie was leaned over, Luke leaned back and looked at her ass, and he discovered that Jessie wasn’t wearing panties! Now this was getting interesting. Luke thought back to another porno he’d watched. Where a maid was caught not wearing panties, and then the son of the house’s owner threatened to have her fired unless they had sex. 

“I see you’re not wearing panties!” Luke said. 

“Why are you looking back there?” Jessie asked.

“Why aren’t you wearing panties?” Luke asked. He spanked her ass.

Jessie stood up. “Luke!” 

“I’m going to have to tell my parents you’re dressing like a slut!” Luke said

“I’m going to have to tell your parents you smacked my ass!” Jessie said.

“Who do you think they’re going to believe?” Luke said.

“Well, considering the porn on your screen, me.” Jessie said. Luke looked at his laptop. He had completely forgotten to close his porn. He quickly shut his laptop. 

“I don’t know how that got there!” Luke says in a panic.

“Really?” Jessie says a bit annoyed.

“Really!” Luke says.

“Luke, sit down.” Luke sits down on his bed. Jessie kneels down in front of him. 

“Okay…” Luke says. 

“Listen, Luke, you’re a really attractive guy.” 

“Thanks” Luke says,

“Shh. Let me finish.” Jessie says. “But you have no idea how to treat a woman. You’re a creep.”

“Then why are you on your knees in front of me?” Luke asks.

“Because, I’m going to suck your cock, and hopefully get all this out of your system.”

Luke only really heard that he was getting his cock sucked. He excitedly took his pants off and his cock was out.

“Well you certainly have a decent sized cock.” Jessie said. Luke had a big dumb smile on his face. Luckily Jessie was too focused on his cock right now to see it. She took it into her mouth. Tasted like, well, teenage boy cock, Jessie guessed. 

She started to suck on it. She took Luke’s decently sized cock down decently. It was an interesting feeling, having a cock in her mouth. It was also interesting to be sucking on it. Jessie sucked on Luke’s cock. 

Luke, obviously, enjoyed having Jessie suck his cock. It was a dream come true. Of course, teenage boy dreams don’t last very long, especially when it comes to sex. They often move from girl to girl. But now that Luke has had Jessie suck his cock, he’s going to have many more sexual dreams about her that he’ll want to have come true. Jessie’s intention of only doing this one time had gone wrong already, but how could she know what goes on in the mind of a teenager. 

Luke moaned out as Jessie sucked his cock. Jessie really didn’t understand what he had just moaned, she was only interested in getting him off as quickly as possible. The opposite for Luke, who wanted this to last for as long as possible. 

Luke couldn’t stop watching Jessie suck him off however, which brought him closer and closer to orgasm, quicker than he wanted it to happen. Jessie wasn’t looking at Luke’s face at all, in fact, she had her eyes closed. She wasn’t able to see the weird faces Luke was making, trying to hold back his cum. 

Eventually, Luke knew that it was no use to hold back his cum. He wanted to have a full orgasm. So he stopped holding back, and within 10 seconds, he was blowing his load in Jessie’s mouth. He wouldn’t have been able to hold back much longer anyways. 

His first spurt caught Jessie by surprise. She was expecting Luke to warn her, so then he could just cum onto the floor. She quickly pulled away from the cock. And the next two loads just so happened to force her to close her eyes. 

“Luke! Why didn’t you warn me?” Jessie asked. Luke was too busy painting her face with his last cumshots to answer her. 

He looked at Jessie’s cum painted face. 

“Luke, what are you doing?” Jessie asked. “Get me a towel!” 

“Okay, okay.” Luke said, getting off the edge of his bed to get a towel. But first, he grabbed his phone and took a few photos of Jessie’s face. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, before heading back, taking a few more photos, and then being helpful and wiping the cum off of Jessie’s face. 

“Thank you.” Jessie said. “Are you satisfied now?” She asked. 

Luke looked down at his still erect cock. “Nope.” he said proudly, thrusting his cock towards Jessie. 

“Well, you better be, because that’s never happening again.” Jessie said. Jessie got up and walked out of Luke’s room. 

“I think it is.” Luke said to himself. 

Jessie washed out her mouth. There was something familiar about the taste of Luke’s cum, but she couldn’t figure out why exactly.


End file.
